Last Resort
by Psycho Hippy
Summary: Lily is fed up with Sirius and Remus refusing to admit their feelings. So she takes matters into her own hands... Rated for language only. SBRL


**Title:**** Last Resort**

**Pairings:**** Sirius/Remus, James/Lily**

**Warnings:**** Good old slash! And lots of fluff (because it's my favourite )**

**A/N:**** I know I haven't written anything in a very, very, very long time. This is because my school has blocked and I can now only access it during the holidays! insert rant here I'm sorry! Anyway, here's a little something for you, thought up alongside my amazing friend Phili.**

_Italics_ **means thoughts.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own them!**

Lily drummed her fingers on her essay and stared into space, frowning and chewing on her quill. Despite the fact that she was surrounded by textbooks, paper and various notes, she wasn't feeling studious at all. She was finding it rather hard to concentrate because she was constantly being distracted.

Normally it was practically impossible to distract Lily from her work. Ask James Potter, he's tried nearly everything. But recently something had been niggling Lily from the back of her mind, pulling her attention away from work and towards a different problem altogether. That problem came in the shape of two teenage boys.

They were just so bloody obvious! Lily didn't quite understand how neither of them had realised it yet. She would have thought Remus was sharp enough to pick up on all the longing glances and subtle flirtatious comments but no, he remained oblivious. She also thought that Sirius, being a serial heartbreaker and therefore an expert in all things romantic, would have noticed that Remus watched him all the time. Although he was probably used to being watched.

Lily sighed irritably, twirling her quill. She couldn't take much more of this. As much as she disliked Sirius, she wished the two of them would just get on with it. It was driving her mad, watching them dance around each other with their sly looks and not-so-innocent touches and…

They were at it again! Lily was sorely tempted to march over there and smack their heads together, force them to see…

Force them to see. Lily's restless movements suddenly stilled. Force them to see. What if…?

If Sirius and Remus were watching Lily instead of each other, they would have seen a sinister grin spread across her face and they would have been afraid. Very, very afraid.

…

Remus sighed and looked around him mournfully, ignoring Sirius' fidgeting.

"C'mon, Moony!" Sirius whined, hovering by the door. "We'll miss the start!"

"We won't miss it." Remus knelt down and stuck his head under the bed, muffling his voice slightly. "I'm not going out without my scarf. It's freezing."

He scrabbled around, pushing aside all sorts of rubbish while Sirius huffed impatiently.

"It's not that cold, Moony."

"Yes it is. Aha!" Remus emerged, clutching the scarf triumphantly.

"Good, come on, let's go!" Sirius bounded out of the door and down the stairs. Remus rolled his eyes and followed with a little more dignity.

As they approached the portrait hole, Sirius grinned and winked.

"If you were that cold, I could have kept you warm, Moony." Remus felt heat rising in his cheeks.

_Do not think about Sirius keeping me warm. Do not think about it. Do not…dammit! Bad Moony!_

"Come on, we'll be late." Remus could have sworn Sirius looked disappointed as he strode forwards but it was probably just wistful thinking.

They got outside and headed towards the Quidditch pitch. Sirius smiled happily, the wind whipping colour into his cheeks and making his eyes sparkle.

"I've got a good feeling about this game, Moony. We're going to win. I can feel it."

"Don't say that, you'll jinx it!"

"No really! We've got such a good chance, I mean…hey. What's going on?" Sirius' attention was diverted to the huge crowd of students gathered by the pitch. This wasn't such a strange occurrence but the crowd was unusually quiet and all seemed to be pointing and whispering about something.

"No idea. Let's see if we can get to the front." But as the two boys got closer, one student caught sight of them and nudged his neighbour. Slowly, more and more students turned to look at them, silence spreading like a ripple. Remus felt a little nervous.

"Sirius…why are they looking at us?" Sirius grinned, unperturbed.

"They've obviously all been completely bowled over by my astonishing beauty and are now seething with jealousy because you're walking with me. Why else?"

"Oh silly me." Remus said dryly. "I can't believe I didn't realise that before." Sirius patted his arm consolingly.

"Don't worry, Moony. I won't let them hurt you.

"Well now I feel safe as houses."

"Safe as what?"

"Never mind." They reached the throng of students and to Remus' surprise, the crowd parted for them to walk through.

"Okay this is seriously weird." Sirius frowned. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know but I don't like it." The last few students stepped aside for them, revealing the pitch itself.

"Gah!" Remus stared in abject horror at the huge message burnt into the grass.

'Sirius Black + Remus Lupin'. All enclosed in a giant heart.

Remus' vision seemed to narrow down to that monstrosity in front of him. He could no longer hear the whispers of the students behind him; everything was drowned out by the thundering of his heart.

_How did they know…_

…

"What the fuck have you bastards done to the pitch?" Sirius looked incredulously at James.

"You don't honestly think we wrote it?" He gestured at Remus, who seemed to have gone into shock and was frozen in place, staring at the heart with his mouth agape. James glared furiously at Sirius.

"Who else would do something like this?"

"I have no idea, but believe me, if I wanted to declare my love for Remus, I would have done it in a much more stylish way than this. If I was going to burn something into the Quidditch pitch, it would be something simple and crass, like 'Snivellus smells'." Remus made a sort of strangled noise and sat down hard on the ground, burying his face in his arms. Sirius eyed the message appraisingly.

"You have to admit it's quite a good idea, though."

"How is it a good idea?!"

"It must have taken a lot of balls too…" mused Sirius. "I mean, most people would be far too scared of James to lay a finger on…" Remus' head snapped up.

"Lily." There was a squeak from somewhere in the crowd and Sirius whirled round to focus on it.

"Evans!" The mob abruptly parted again, revealing a red-faced Lily who tried to look as though she hadn't just been trying to escape. She raised her chin defiantly.

"Yes?" Sirius crossed his arms and fixed her with a look.

"Could you please explain why you felt the need to emblazon this across the pitch? Trying to prank the Marauders? Trying to hurt James and include a jab at me and Remus too?"

"It's just high time you two bloody idiots admitted how much you actually want each other." Sirius blinked and Remus made another strange unidentifiable noise.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Sirius said eventually.

"You burnt my precious pitch for that?" wailed James.

"Oh shut up, Potter." snapped Lily. "You two are so bloody obvious you might as well hold up neon flashing signs. It was driving me crazy."

"Crazy is the right word." Sirius muttered irritably as Remus slowly stood up, still extremely shaken. "What were you expecting to happen, a wonderfully romantic kiss while the whole school looked on?" There was brief pause.

"Oh Merlin, you were expecting that, weren't you?" Lily put her hands on her hips.

"You're not leaving until you do." she said firmly.

"What?!" Sirius noticed with some trepidation that the rest of the crowd were not looking eager rather than disgusted. "You're not serious!" Remus still hadn't said anything but had recovered enough to blush bright red. Lily smiled grimly. Sirius swallowed and looked sidelong at Remus.

It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Remus, because he did, very much. Remus had really nice eyes and long fingers and silky hair and lean, slim legs and lots of other things that Sirius found rather attractive. He just didn't want to kiss Remus in front of a large portion of the school, especially when he didn't know whether Remus wanted to kiss him too.

_He might hit me. He might hate me. He might think it's the single most revolting experience of his entire life. But I'll get to kiss him…_

"Fine." Sirius said, ignoring the burning sensation in his stomach. "One kiss and that's it." Lily grinned and Sirius was more than a little disturbed by how evil that grin was.

"One kiss." Lily agreed. "But make it good."

"Excuse me?!" Remus suddenly found his voice. "Do I get no say in this matter?" Sirius' stomach flipped.

_He doesn't want to kiss me…_

"They won't let us go otherwise, Moony!" Remus shook his head vigorously.

"They have to let us go at some point."

"Not if I lock you in a cupboard with a flap for food, I don't." Remus looked imploringly at the red-head.

"Et tu, Lily?"

"C'mon, Rem." Sirius said, feeling his innards clench and roll. "Just one and then we can go."

"I never thought I'd hear Sirius begging Remus for just one kiss." commented James, clearly deciding that since his pitch had been defaced, he was going to make someone else suffer as much as possible. Remus flushed harder.

"Just one?"

"With tongue." Lily added. "For at least ten seconds."

"Ten?!"

"Oh fine then. Eight." Remus sighed and Sirius took hold of his shoulders.

"Sorry, Rem." Then he leant forward.

He tried hard to forget about the fact that he was kissing the boy he'd secretly fancied for over a year now, but it was quite hard. As he parted his lips and felt his tongue slip into Remus' mouth, he also tried hard to resist the urge to shove the other boy up against the stands and kiss him properly. He only just managed it.

Remus' hands were curled around his hips and he could feel the heat from Remus' body, his chest occasionally brushing against his own.

_This is going to fuel my fantasies for months. Oh Merlin, please don't let get a hard-on!_

Finally he felt Remus start to draw away and, paying no attention to the clench of his chest, he also pulled away. There was complete silence as the two boys resolutely avoided each other's gaze.

"Right." Sirius' voice came out a bit higher than usual and he cleared his throat. "Well."

"Can we play Quidditch now?" Sirius felt a sudden rush of gratitude for James and his obsessive nature. The crowd moved off towards the stands, a babble of noise breaking out as they chattered and laughed between themselves. Remus shifted uncomfortably.

"Um…well we should probably go and sit down then…"

"Yeah…" James looked from one friend to the other.

"You know, you don't have to stay and watch." Both boys regarded him with wide eyes. Then Remus coughed and said,

"Um, well…I'm not really in the mood for Quidditch anyway…" Sirius shot James a grateful look and followed Remus as he hurried back towards the castle. James shook his head. Silly poufs.

…

The next match of the season was against Ravenclaw. Lily whistled happily to herself as she made her way down to the pitch. Sirius and Remus has finally gotten together and James had barely bothered her all day. Life was good.

That was, until she found herself shoved to the front of a giggling crowd to face the flashing, neon, multi-coloured message splashed across the Quidditch pitch.

'Yes James, of course I'll go out with you! All my love, Lily xxx'

"BLACK! LUPIN!" Sirius smiled cheekily at the furious red-head.

"Yes, Lily?"

James stared forlornly at the message, oblivious to the screams and threats echoing round the stadium.

"My precious pitch…"

**Ramble Time:**** Kinda random I know. But I did this instead of my various essays and such things that I should be doing so yeah. Anyway, as I mentioned, I can now only access during the holidays. This means I won't be able to read, write, send messages or even reply to reviews. Luckily I'm on holiday right now but it's just a warning for the future! Much love xxx**


End file.
